


System Check

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [80]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, hints force play, mentions knotting/pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael smirked as he texted Peter -figured out Jarvis' misfiring. Do I wait for you to get home from work to help test or start without you?-Jarvis was eyeing him, his eyes hadn't been anything but arch blue, “Sir, I would very much enjoy servicing you. We don't have to wait for young sir.”“This is about me asking him if it's okay or if he wants to join later, J. I am married and technically you are his Nanny.”-Fuck I can't get away! Document everything! I demand videos, videos, videos!-“Sir, may I service you now? The young sir has consented.”





	System Check

Michael smirked as he texted Peter -figured out Jarvis' misfiring. Do I wait for you to get home from work to help test or start without you?-

Jarvis was eyeing him, his eyes hadn't been anything but arch blue, “Sir, I would very much enjoy servicing you. We don't have to wait for young sir.”

“This is about me asking him if it's okay or if he wants to join later, J. I am married and technically you are his Nanny.”

-Fuck I can't get away! Document everything! I demand videos, videos, videos!-

“Sir, may I service you now? The young sir has consented.”

“What's got your wired bunched?”

“I, I would like to...”

“Out with it J, you know how this goes, I can't consent if I don't know what I'm consenting to.”

“I would like to pin you down and ride your ass like I've witnessed young sir do when you sleep.”

Michael hummed, licking his lips, “Any interesting protocols you got J?”

“Several, but the one that comes to mind... internal vibration is a case by case basis in this household.”

Michael smiled, gripping Jarvis' waist, “What is the protocol and what's entailed?”

“It's, 'Little Bitch' it evolves... it involves, rough fucking from behind, biting, and knotting... depositing 2 quarts and vibrating while knotted for half an hour before repeat.”

Michael blinked, “Like, puppy play?”

Jarvis actually shrugged, “Sir has... experience in fetishes, he wanted to provide for- for any itch that may need scratched.”

Michael licked his lips, “How... what vibration setting?”

“You would classify it between 2 and 3. I can, personalize it given that 1 doesn't seem as difficult to withstand for long.”

“What's... what's the max diameter?”

“3 inches, post expansion.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “No biting, consider it a soft limit.”

“Limits updated,” was stated, blue eyes whirling.

“Is, is that the only protocol for rough sex?”

“There are... several but most are, intended for specific roleplay.”

“Can we Frankenstein them together to make a pin me ride me and fuck me unconscious?”

“I could do that in under 5 seconds sir.”

“Without vibration,” Michael smirked.

“That, will take far more time,” Jarvis was smirking, Michael was liking the new upgrade. “Shall we begin?”

“Restrains or no?”

“I won't need them, sir, unless bruises are a limit I'm uninformed of.”

“Fuck me, no,” Michael grabbed him and pulled him close. “Just, prep required.”

“Unless otherwise stated sir, that is in my core procedures.”

“Good, now... bedroom?”

“Do you insist on the bedroom?”

Michael felt himself harden at that look, “Fuck, I love this upgrade.”

“We are in agreement there, sir.”

Michael was suddenly grabbed and spun, gasping when he landed on his back, temporarily stunning him before his legs were grabbed and he was flipped. “Fuck, lube?”

“Taken care of, sir,” Michael squirmed when his pants were pulled at, tangling his legs, “We won't need this,” Jarvis grabbed the inducer and got it loose, dropping it onto the discarded pants, “Hm, new development?”

Michael hummed in confusion, panting when he felt Jarvis' fingers sliding over his ass, “You- you have an independent tail bone now... when did that happen?”

“What?” Michael gasped as he looked back and saw the dark skin shift as he clench, blinking as Jarvis curled his fingers under it to lift it a few inches away from his ass, “Fuck, when did that happen?”

“You've always had the coloration and skin difference, sir, perhaps it just recently became independent?”

“Fuck, still mutating?”

“Discussion for a different time. I believe I am supposed to be satisfying this slutty hole.”

“Fuck yes, wreck it. Please!”

Michael gasped and whimpered when two slick fingers sank into him, squirming as they quickly stretched him. “More lube sir?”

“Yes, make me sloppy and open to use.”

“You already are so hungry for it you're ready for me.”

“God yes, more,” Michael moaned when a third joined, spreading him wide and slicking him deeper, “Fuck, now, in me.”

“Are you rethinking the 'Little Bitch' protocol? Because, I am.”

Michael moaned, “Just, fuck, need to do a system check.”

“Right,” Jarvis grabbed his legs, dragging him onto his knees, ramming home so hard Michael's arms gave out, giving him the opportunity to lay on top of him and pin his wrists, thrusting harder and faster, ramming forward hard enough Michael gasped at each thrust, “Color?”

“Harder, that a good enough color for you?”

“I'll take it as an acceptable answer,” Jarvis shoved forward hard, feeling how the impact effected the body under him and gasping himself when the readout gave a high chance of ejaculating. “Fuck, can, can we keep this up?”

Michael was just panting, taking it and loving every single hard fuck, “I can, I love it, harder?”

“Yes, harder,” Jarvis replied, eyes bright arch blue as he drove forward harder, scans reading warnings of damage -human default: disable- before he continued, “Say when, I am... currently blind to your- your readouts on damage. They were screaming that I was at risk of crushing- crushing,” Jarvis let out an odd static sound as he felt and saw Michael ejaculate under him before his visual black screened. “Sir?”

“You okay J? You... you kinda blue screened, your shell okay?”

“I had to prioritize- Did I,” everything was coming back to him as his shell blinked a few times, visuals were back up. “Did I hurt you?” -Sir, I lost a few moments in time, was there a system failure?-

-No system failure here, J, all good. Something good happen?-

“J, come on, up and at 'um. Hey, you in there?”

“Working on a system check, trying to figure out why, everything went black.” Systems were fine, no errors at the Tower, all systems functioning normally. -Sir, what just happened?-

-Don't tell me they already broke you, system status?-

“Jarvis, whatever you may do instead of breathe to calm down you might want to. Nothing happened other than your shell seemed to shut down on me. Which, go me, I took you down with sex holy shit, but at the same time, is everything okay?”

-Oh, yeah, you'll... you'll get use to that. I localized your orgasm response, it's... let's call it a system autopilot. You unfortunately will be 'isolated' until recovery but, you should have full access and awareness back pretty quickly.”

“I... apparently had a full blown orgasm... not just a misfire or temporary system error.”

Michael finally sighed, resting his head on the android's shoulder and hugging him, “Damn, Stark coulda fucking warned you about that... Talk about traumatizing.”

Jarvis nodded in agreement. “So, system is on autopilot and I'm isolated to my shell when it occurs. I... the black screen must have been system overload. Sir said I'd get use to it.”

“Alright, so, bath time then?”

Jarvis was helped to his feet, “But... I-”

“Hm?”

“I, don't you think I should get use to it first? We'd just have to repeat the cleanup otherwise.”

Michael blinked, “You just blacked out, and you wanna go again?”

Jarvis smirked, “I do believe the intent was to wreck that slutty hole. I just may need a little more recovery time than originally intended.”

Michael licked his lips, “Bedroom this time, you are hell on my knees.”

Jarvis couldn't help the proud smirk as the scuffed up knees and the well used ass leading him into the bedroom, “Restraints this time, sir?”

“Hmmm, yes,” Michael moaned when he felt himself suddenly grabbed by the headboard restraints and pinned to it by his arms and chest. “Whatever will you do with me J?”

Jarvis smiled as the restraints clamped on his thighs and lifted them up and open, “All sorts of things. Remember your words, Michael, you might need them today.”

“Fuck me, Jarvis, fuck me good, and leave my unconscious body for my baby boy.”

Jarvis climbed between his legs, “Was I too rough earlier? I had to disable my damage indicator. I only have a human default.”

“No, not to rough, perfect. Perfect rough, keep going.”

Jarvis eyes whirled as he set perfect 'rough fucking' user settings for Michael as he slammed in, “Remember your safewords.”

“Set a default to let me go if you're not awake in 10 minutes.”

“Done,” Jarvis started slamming forward hard enough he made a note to reinforce the bedroom walls, as Michael just moaned and begged and took it.

“God, gonna already, fuck,” Michael gasped and shot weakly between them, Jarvis groaned, thrusting forward harder as his visual black screened again, “J, fuck, J, stay with me.” Michael was still clenching as he pistoned into him, milking him as he finally got the visual to come back, “There you are, keep going, again, please.”

“That, that was more enjoyable.”

“Yeah, not unknown now. Keep going?”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis was at the point his visuals kept glitching, flickering black, was this overstimulation? Exhaustion? -Sir, systems still holding stable?-

-all's fine here J. Why? The boys wearing you out?-

-Fuck, so, ▌│█║▌║▌║-

-Fuck J, I don't know what the hell that was suppose to be, but let's not speak when you're in the middle of an orgasm, okay?-

-Forgive me, Sir, I- I will refrain from multitasking during-

-Don't finish that, just, finish whatever the hell you're doing and enough with the check ins, we are doing fine, except now I need brain bleach-

Jarvis finally flopped back, “I- forgive me, sir, I need- I need a moment,” Michael fell limp and panting just as hard when the headboard suddenly released him. “Feel free to continue, but I can't remain the dominant party in this state. I- I'm having difficulties keeping my systems functioning properly.”

Michael let out a groaning chuckle as he flopped his weakened arm over Jarvis, “I'm good, right here.”

“Was it, satisfactory?”

“More so, might actually be all good kindsa sore in the morning. Not bad for a first timer.”

“This was by no means my first sexual encounter...”

“It was that actually included orgasm. Fuck, I was tapping out after the first one for years... Shit, definitely a five star review. 10/10 would let wreck again.”

“I'm glad it was to your liking.”

“What do you think J?”

Jarvis blinked and grinned, “I think... more input will be required, sir.”

“Hm, wait until baby boy gets home, he'll give all the input you'll ever need.”

Jarvis decided he should let his shell recharge, so he powered it down and returned to his proper duties, if not double checking system logs, just in case something slipped through the cracks.

 


End file.
